


Not a Cure All

by afrocurl



Category: Pushing Daisies, Supernatural, Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dean Loves Pie, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men talk over pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Cure All

“Damn, this is good pie,” Dean grumbled between bites of triple berry a la mode.

“Whatever,” the other man shot back. “So long as I don’t have to see any of the actual fruit you’re eating, I’m good.”

“This,” Dean said waving his hand around, “is what I don’t get. Why have it out for pie? It’s fuckin’ pie—man’s greatest creation.”

“Not when you’ve been forced to eat an entire one in twenty minutes because you weren’t happy with the choices at a restaurant, dude,” the Californian retorted.

“Harsh, but that can’t have happened to you, right?” Dean questioned, sure that no one would ruin the sanctity of his favorite dessert.

“Summer of ’98, we were in Gilroy for some bullshit publicity stunt. I didn’t want to eat the apple garlic pie.”

The man behind the counter interrupted the pair for a second. “Pie should never been a burden. It’s wonderful, full of life.”

“Like I said, not with my asshole of a dad.”

“Who said my dad wasn’t one, too,” Dean suggested.

“Right,” the man behind the counter also replied.

“Fine,” he huffed, “we all have fucked up lives. Nothing ever works for me,” he continued.

“How so?” the Pie Maker asked.

“I can’t seem to get this one relationship right—I’ve tried for years now and it’s just so hard.”

“I can relate,” said the Pie Maker. “Mine never seems satisfied with what I’ve given her.”

“Exactly!” the one not eating exclaimed. “No matter how many times I tell her I love her, it’s not enough. She’s happiest when she’s fighting something, even if it’s me,” he finished, sulking at the though of his ex-girlfriend and that freak she was with now.

“Calm down, the both of you. Women aren’t everything. So long as you got a good set of wheels, the world is all yours.”

“What about pie?” the blonder one asked.

“Pie is a must,” Dean responded.

“You say that like you’ve never had anyone else,” the Pie Maker said.

“I have someone else, and he lets me down, but so long as there’s pie, I don’t give a shit. Plus, this all could be _so_ much worse. Trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://giventofly37.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://giventofly37.livejournal.com/) **giventofly37** looked it over, but it's not really beta'ed. Pardon, but you deserve something for the work.


End file.
